


Aurora

by Ostodvandi



Series: dimiclaude week 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostodvandi/pseuds/Ostodvandi
Summary: Claude has always wanted to have a chance to see the famous aurora borealis that, in rare ocassions, shines on the skies on northern Faerghus.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: dimiclaude week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589611
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	Aurora

**Author's Note:**

> First day of the dimiclaude week! I chose winter. I'm probably going to skip some days because finals are coming, but these two are too soft to resist. Also wow first fic of the year!

Claude has heard stories and read books about the Aurora Borealis, the lights that appear in the sky in the cold lands of Blaiddyd, Fraldarius and Gautier. He knows that it's considered one of the manifestations of the Goddess, of her protection of the frozen north of the continent, and that even up there it's a rare occurrence. He knows it has appeared in Faerghan myths, from both his investigations and Dimitri's casual tales.

And it's one of the things he'd love to see, no matter how mprobable.

'There are just so many wonderful things like that in the world,' he tells Dimitri one day, eyes lost in the clear autumn sky of Garrech Mach, as war still rages on. 'I'd like to see everything.'

He notices how intently Dimitri is listening to his words. 'I've seen it… many times.' He purses his lips, unsure of his own words. 'Well, I wouldn't say… many. Just a few.'

'More times than me, that's for sure,' Claude says, a relaxed smile on his lips. 'I wonder if I'll get to see one anytime soon.'

It looks like Dimitri wants to say something, but backs down at the last moment, and Claude just lets him be.

* * *

Claude definitely doesn't like Faerghan winter.

Even under a thousand blankets he'd still feel the cold pierce him to the bone, he's sure of this. There's just something about this kind of cold that not even the thick walls of the castle can stop, and he wonders if all people up here are used to this. Or if half of their bones are made of ice.

In any case, when Dimitri grabs his shoulder to - probably - drag him out of bed, Claude curls up even further under the fur. 'Claude,' he calls, a small laugh in his voice. 'I recommend you get up. There's something you must see.'

'Not in a million years, big boy.' His voice comes out muffled, and Dimitri laughs again. Ugh, what a sweet sound. 

'Well, I doubt the aurora will last a million years, but…'

Claude's face, with his messy hair and sleepy green eyes, finally peeks out of the blankets. '... Aurora.'

'Auror-' he repeats, but before he is even done Claude has gathered his bravery and is pushing away the blankets, venturing into the biting cold of the room. 

Dimitri, ever the gentleman, offers him a fluffy cape that Claude puts over his shoulders with a desperation fueled by pure curiosity. 

The Northern Lights are still there, grazing the top of the mountains in the distant horizon, by the time Claude reaches the balcony. Dimitri walks after him, hugging his partner from behind, thus covering him in yet another warm cape. His hands go over Claude's, an attempt to further protect him from the winter cold.

Then, his chin rests on top of Claude's messy hair, and he looks up at the aurora. 'Are you disappointed?'

Claude leans a little more on him, and Dimitri can hear the smile in his voice. 'Not at all.'

**Author's Note:**

> These two would probably name their first daughter Aurora. Do with this information what you will.
> 
> I have [a twitter](https://twitter.com/Ostodvandi)!


End file.
